My Italian Saviour
by LostInTime2143
Summary: When Bella is confronted with death, a mere heart came and saved her. Promising her love, and eternity. My First FanFic!
1. The Beginning

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, The characters that you recognise are not mine. The Plot is, So HANDS OFF! Enjoy!**

My Italian Saviour

Chapter One

Bella P.O.V

He is gone. And I understand why. Lying in our field makes my mind flood with memories of our time together. Then it hits me, it was never truly me who was with him. It was him, playing me and my mind. Changing me; my life wasn't like this before. He degraded me, treated me like a snot ridden child, and then left me to die, alone, in the woods by my house. Like a toddler throwing a temper-tantrum because they didn't the 'right' type of toy for Christmas.

The tickle of the grass beneath my bare feet and the bright blue sky above me calms my senses. I pull out my favourite book, Wuthering Heights, and started reading my well-worn book. My skin started to prickle, and my eyes started to flutter. I felt a presence staring at me in the distance. The air felt tense, I could barely breath.

"Well, well, well... Belllla. It seems that the Cullen brat has dumped your ass and fucked off to some other place, without his human pet." I looked up, and saw the person who just gobbed her mouth off to me. Red eyes bore into my own, doe, brown ones. Victoria.

"I suppose I should just kill you now. Save the brat from having to do it. Your blood with taste like the fine ambrosia wine sent from the Gods above. The ones that damn me to hell... time to die bitch!" Victoria spoke to unwilling ears.

She started sneaking closer to me, making every second count, like she was inducing some kind of slow torturous death. She snarled at me, I didn't even bat an eye. This was normal. She got closer, my heart was pounding. This was to be my end, this is my death. My funeral.

The pounding muscle in my chest shifted, as if it had spotted something my brain hadn't. Glowing red eyes clouded my vision, and they weren't those of Victoria. A black veil was put to my eyes. I was dead. I felt no pain...

I woke with the sounds of engines purring. Revving into higher gears I had no clue existed. The same glowing eyes I had spotted could be seen hovering over me. They warmed my heart, and welcomed my soul. I knew these eyes, I swear.

"Isabella, Mia Cara, are you alright?" The voice from above beckoned, catching my full attention.

"I...I think so?" I made my answer sound more like a question. His bell like laughter filled my ears. Concern suddenly filled the eyes of the vampire above me.

"Isabella, Mia Amore, do you know who I am?" It spoke again, still using my full name.

"I believe I do, although I'm not entirely sure" I answer again, captivated by his icy breath, and breath-taking red orbs.

"Then say, Mia Cara, don't hold it all inside." It sounded like he was trying to flirt with me...

So I spoke, "Aro of the Volturi". I felt his lips on my neck before I passed out...

 **Authors Notes:**

 **My First FanFic! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Will update soon!**

 **Italian:**

 **Mia Amore: My Love**

 **Mia Cara: My Dear**

 **Please Review!**


	2. My Beloved

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters that you recognise are not mine. The Plot is, So HANDS OFF :)! Enjoy!**

Aro P.O.V

Lounging on my worn out throne had me thinking, as always. My mind is like a reel of a movie, I see the lives of millions in my memory playing like a film. I remember each and every one of them. They bore me. Like a film, if you watch it too much, they get old and you get bored while watching it. All you want to do is change the movie, so you do. I can't.

My brothers sit in their thrones beside me, we await our dinner.

"Brother, what has you mind in such a whirlwind? We have been trying to get your attention for ages now," Caius nudged me, snapping me out of my dream-like state. I looked at him for a second before answering.

"I feel empty. You have your mate, Marcus has his. I have no one. Athenadora is lucky, so is my dear Didyme. I want a mate, I need someone to love," I reply, sighing with unnecessary breath. That was when I felt it, a shift in my being, my dead heart calling out to some strange entity. I fled.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, the blasted thing has been going off for hours. So I pick it up.

"Aro Volturi,"

"Aro? What has gotten in to you? Where have you gone? With no guard? Come back brother, we are worried," It was Marcus, he seemed frantic.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain," I answered, boarding my private jet, "I must go now brother, I'm getting on my plane, I call you when I land," I cut off the phone.

Marcus P.O.V

He sounds different. Not himself. Like he has changed, and it's nearly impossible for vampires to change.

"Check his bonds Marcus, it might be his time. It's been nearly 4,000 years," Caius interrupted my musings. So I do.

"Caius... It's his time,"

Aro P.O.V

After jumping off the plane, I ran. It was if my dead heart was beating again. I found myself in a small town named Forks; it's a town I knew Carlisle liked to live in. My un-dead heart seeks a place in the woods, so I ran, nay, I sprinted. Trying to find the being that caught my attentions all the way from Volterra.

That's when I smelt it. The fear of my beloved who I still had yet to meet. As well as another vampire, who I knew wasn't one of the Cullen's. There, in the middle of a meadow, lay the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. And I have laid my eyes upon many women in my life time. My sight snapped up, a vampire preying on the woman who I felt so strong about already. I stalked the trees, waiting for the perfect moment.

Then I pounced, glancing into the eyes of my mate, and then snapping around to grab the throat of my opponent. I squeezed her neck, yanking it off her shoulders and setting her alight.

After taking her to a safe place, I picked up a rental car so I could take her home when she awakes.

I go to the safe house I left her at, and take her to the car. When I start driving back to her house she starts to awake.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **So, the second chapter. Not as good as I hoped it would be. Hoped you enjoyed though! Please keep reading, will update as soon as possible!**

 **Please Review!**


	3. The Confrontation

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The characters that you recognise are not mine. The plot it, so HANDS OFF! :) This chapter is more heated, so reader discretion is advised. Enjoy!**

Bella P.O.V

Again, I awaken to the loving face of the man I know to be fierce. Aro Volturi. He smiles at me, making my legs feel like jelly and a pool of heat start in my panties.

"I'm on a random road, because I have no clue where you live. I can't seem to read you..." The man that strangely aroused me spoke, rubbing my thigh from the front seat of a strange car. I realised I was in the passenger seat, sitting next to the most powerful, and sexy, man in the world. Or should I say vampire?

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked with surprising confidence, staring into his beautiful eyes.

"Isabella, Mia Cara, Firstly, if I was going to kill you then I would have done it already. Secondly, how could I kill such an alluring woman?" He purred, caressing my thigh. Oddly, I found myself seduced slightly by this and not wanting to stop him.

"It's Bella, well, it is Isabella but I prefer Bella," I stupidly explained to the vampire king.

"But Isabella is a beautiful name, and deserves a beautiful woman like you to carry it," Aro whispered, while squeezing my thigh again... but this time closer to my pussy...

"Now, Bella, where is your house so I can take you home? Aro asked, as he took hold of the steering wheel.

"Two streets away," I mumbled in a sensual haze, this man turns me on in ways that I never knew was possible. He makes me into woman.

He starts to press his foot on the accelerator, glancing at me occasionally. I felt my nipples hardening in my black lacy bra, while biting my lip.

"We're here," I announced, coughing so I could clear my throat.

He pulled over and parked on the pavement outside my house, un-clicking his seatbelt and rushing round to open my door. I took off my seatbelt and accepted his cold hand, and stepped out the car. He pushed the door shut and led me to the front door.

"We need to speak Bella, Mia Amore," Aro spoke, while I opened the door.

Aro P.O.V

I need her. I need to claim her, make her scream my name is pleasure while she cums all over my throbbing cock. I see her nipples have hardened, curse my super-vision. Actually, second thoughts, I LOVE it!

She opens the door and I scoop her off her feet and rush her to the room that smells really strongly off her, I guess this is her room.

I put her on the bed, and I sit next to her. I can hear her sex calling me out to me, I can smell her arousal and I can see her want for me...

"Bella, Isabella, I need to tell you something. Something important and I need you to listen carefully and have an open mind," I explained, staring into her oh-so human eyes.

"Of course Aro, I'm just confused. Why me? What do you want from me?" She asks, while clutching her duvet.

"I'll give you your answers, just wait, please. I know it's hard to understand right now, and you don't seem to be surprised by my eyes. Then I find out that you went out with Edward Cullen. I need you to know, that you are my mate, not the Cullen boy. You have changed me, and I haven't even known you for 24 hours!" I spoke, as she bit her lip in thought.

"I knew the Cullen twat wasn't my mate! That lying fucker!" She shouted.

She looks so sexy when she's mad. Noted.

"Wait... You're not questioning this? You confuse me, Mia Cara,"

She didn't answer. So I pounced.

Bella P.O.V

His mouth claimed mine in a heated passion I never knew he had. Before I knew it I was kissing him back with just as much fire. My mouth parted slightly, and his tongue slid into my mouth. He tasted like a fine wine; it only gets better with age. He pulled away so I can breathe.

I started sliding off my top, while he unbuttoned his shirt. This was going faster than I thought. Before I knew it, my trousers were off and so were his.

Our moment was interrupted by a sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Aro dressed both of us quickly and raced us downstairs. Now we had to come up with a story for my father...

 **Authors Note:**

 **Chapter 3! It's a bit longer than the last one, more reviews more words! I've enjoyed writing this chapter ;) And I hope you enjoyed reading it! There MIGHT be a little delay for the next one, but fingers crossed that there isn't!**

 **Please keep reading, reviewing and enjoying life!**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Mia Cantante

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the characters that you recognise are not mine. The plot is, so hands off! This chapter, in my opinion, is a little bit stretched. I hope you like it though, Enjoy! :)**

Aro P.O.V

I smelt it then. The blood of the one who called out to me the most. My singer. Mia Cantante! Isabella's father! Of all the people who I wanted I drain! While Isabella was finishing sorting out her clothes and her person, I put some blue contacts in my eyes. Didn't want her father questioning my abnormality! Isabella seemed frantic, my gut told me why. Her father.

He walked through the door, very cautious of the position he was in and what he would walk in to. I clenched the sleeve of my suit jacket, the intoxicated smell of his blood was luring me in, but I can't kill the thing that my love cares so much about.

"Who is this Bella?" Her father asks with his gruff voice, eyeing up his shot gun placed on the wall.

"I'm sorry sir, you must think I'm rude for not introducing myself and not asking for your permission to enter you lovely house. I am Aro, Aro Volturi. Isabella and I met in my home town in Italy when she went with her school on a trip! We only got back in touch a couple of weeks ago, and I just happened to be in America, Port Angeles, on a business trip for my brother!" I made up the story as I went; it took all my strength to not kill him! Isabella sat on the sofa dumbstruck, she had a story to go along with now, let's just see if she can pull it off!

"Oh, okay A-Aro, I'm Charlie Swan, I'm... I'm just going to get some work done," Charlie answered, stalking off to the dining chairs in the kitchen.

"Wow Aro! I, I didn't know you were that creative!" Isabella exclaimed, grabbing my hand, and then pulled back surprised by her actions.

"Isabella, Mia Amore, don't be afraid to hold my hand, kiss or hug me. I'm your mate just as much as you are mine! I love you already, and I haven't even known you for 24 hours and all I want to do," I leaned in, "Is ravish you upstairs in you double bed, then make you moan my name out is sexual pleasure! Mia Bella,"

She jumped on me, possessing my mouth with her own. She was eating my face! She licked my lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips; her tongue shot into my mouth and explored it. She tasted divine! I heard her father's footsteps, so I jumped back and sorted out my clothes.

"I must say Aro; your clothes look a little... expensive. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" 3,678!

"24, sir. I must say myself Chief Swan; you don't look a day over 34!" I answered, catching Isabella's surprised but relieved look. He smiled at me, and then spoke,

"Well, have fun kids! I'll be going back to my work. If you go upstairs, leave the door open. 'Bye kids!" Charlie went back to his place in the kitchen, and Isabella looked at me,

"Can you stop brown-nosing my father please?!" She slapped my playfully. I grabbed her hand and kissed her on the knuckles, she blushed and I stole a kiss right from her lips.

"Whatever you want Mia Amore," I replied, taking another kiss.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask! Do you want to have dinner with us tonight Aro?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"It's okay sir! I'm staying at my dear friends Carlisle's house, well he's a friend of my family. He studied for a while with my brothers and me at medical school. I'm having dinner there," I explained, looking Charlie in the eyes, to see if he flinched at Carlisle's name, but there was no reaction.

"Okay son, and please, call me Charlie!"

Charlie left again, and Isabella gave me a pleading look.

"Promise me you'll come back tonight. I need to speak to you!" She begged, and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Anything for you Mia Amore, I'll come back tonight when your father is asleep. Just promise to leave you window unlocked and slightly open," I winked, then claimed her fully on the lips.

"Okay baby, see you tonight Mia Amore," She flirted. I'm starting to like the Italian on her lips, as well as my name.

"Goodbye Mia Amore,"

"Goodbye Aro, see you later!"

 **Authors Notes:**

 **The 4th chapter! Next chapter, I'm thinking as it is the 5th one, I might put in a semi-lemon. But, I need more reviews for more words! They fuel me :) Will Update as soon as possible!**

 **Italian:**

 **Mia Amore: My Love**

 **Mia Cara: My Dear**

 **Mia Bella: My Beautiful**

 **Mia Cantante: My Singer**

 **Please Review!**


	5. UPDATE

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SOOO long, but the first week of school has been so busy, so I'm only going to be updating at the weekend, thank you for waiting!

With Love,

LostInTime2143


End file.
